Aleksandra Taiga
'Alexandra Taiga ' to wojowniczka domeny Czystej. Informacje Charakter Alex jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Kocha konfrontacje i walki bakugana, uwielbia też gdy wszyscy dookoła niej są szczęśliwi. Alex ma wiele możliwości rozwoju, zwłaszcza pod względem walk. Jest ona typem osoby która nie lubi się chwalić. Alex nienawidzi ludzi którzy umarzają, że mogą pozwalać sobie na wszystko i często prostuje takie osoby. Lubi pomagać innym szczególnie nie dostając nic w zamian bo z tego ma największą radość. Alex ma złożoną osobowość uczuć okazywanych przez wrażliwość, stara się nigdy nie płakać a swoje uczucia zakrywa zwykle pod tak zwanym:"Uśmieszkiem" robi to aby jej przyjaciele się nie smucili po to by otaczał ich radosny świat. Często niektóre sprawy zachowuje dla siebie. Historia thumb|left|242px|Mała Alexy ^^Alex w wieku 5 lat poznała swojego 1 bakugana - Werne, z biegiem czasu poznała także Angel oraz wile różnych bakuganów lecz jej niezmienną partnerką jest Werna - rok później jej rodzice się rozwiedli, więc wyjechała wraz z mamą... po 1/2 roku tata Alex umarł. W wieku 14 lat Alex poznała swoich serdecznych i kochanych przyjaciół czyli BakuGalaxy, wtedy też zaprzyjaźniła się z Ami i Mei co było dla niej bardzo ważnym krokiem. W wieku 15 lat Alex dowiedziała się dużo o swojej prawdziwej rodzinie i wtedy też zaczęła się zwać Alex Taiga. W wieku 17 lat dowie się o swoim pochodzeniu, jeśli chodzi o jej daleką przeszłość. Dowie się, że jej przodkowie byli wilkami. Alex pod koniec serii Bakugan: Równoległy Świat wróci do "żywych" lecz tak naprawde będzie żyć tylko w połowie. Stanie się Flame Haze. Wygląd: 12 lat: Alex ma krótko ścięte ciemno brązowe (Lisa chciała zrobić pasemka i nie wyszło więc włosy Alex pociemniały) włosy oraz nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z żółtą oprawką. 13 lat: Alex ma zielone (Lisa znowu chciała zrobić pasemka tym razem zamiast odczekać 15 min odczekała 50 min i włosy zmieniły kolor na turkus) do ramion włoski oraz ubiera się na jasne kolory. Nosi długi biały płaszcz oraz różowe lekko spodenki. 14 lat: Po roku włosy Alex wróciły do stany ciemno brązowych i zyskały nieco na długości. Alex nosi głównie mundurek szkolny. 15 lat: Alex ma długie już normalnego jasnego brązowego koloru włosy. Nosi głównie mundurek szkolny. 16 lat: Alex ma długie spięte w kucyk włosy (ponieważ długie spuszczone włosy zaczęły jej przeszkadzać w treningach ninja), ubiera się w ubrania o ciemnych kolorach. 17 lat: Alex ma długie jasno brązowe włosy od tyłu splecione warkoczem wychodzącym zza uszu. Ubiera się głównie w barwy biało-czerwone i nigdzie się nie rusza bez miecza. 17 lat, po przemianie: Alex ma długie czarne włosy i czerwone oczy, ubiera się na ciemne kolory. Bakuschool: Ma krótkie czarne włosy oraz czerwone oczy, ubiera się w mundurek szkolny. Flame Haze: Alex ma długie czarne włosy oaz czerwone oczy, po zmianie w Flame Haze jej włosy są czerwone niczym płomień a oczy mają kolor ognia. Umiejętności: Moc Natury= thumb|left|przy uzyciu naturyMoc Natury to pierwotna moc Alex którą odziedziczyła po swojej mamie. Moc ta pozwala się jej komunikować z każdą częścią świata, może brać aurę z każdego żywego stworzenia i nią atakować. |-| Tejra= thumb|left|Alex używa Tejry!Tejra to starożytny miecz który Alex otrzymała od swojeo brata, jest on ostry i posiada niesamowitą moc w połączeniu z Alex, może wysysać czyjąś aurę.' |-| Światło Niebios= thumb|left|Przy użyciu światła niebios! Światło niebios, przy użyciu tej mocy Alex staje się niepokonana, niestety człowiek który użyje tej mocy w złym celu lub momencie poniesie śmierć, jednak jeśli nawet w dobrym celu zapadnie w śpiączkę która może skończyć się śmiercią. |-| Anielska Pieśń= thumb|left|anielska Pieśń w wykonaniu AlexAnielska Pieśń to moc odziedziczona po Belli Times która była alter-ego Alex, moc ta objawia się tym, że Alex dostaje po jej użyciu anielskich skrzydeł a jej ciało pokrywa czarna zbroja, ma wiele specjalnych ataków. |-| Piłka Nożna= Alex gra na pozycji napastnika jej atutem są strzały powietrzne, zna kilka przydatnych technik i potrafi szybko stanąć na nogi po trudnych starciach. Alex zna techniki: Rajski Czas, Boska Wiedza, Boski Strzał, Rozmach Burzy, Podwójna Armata , Ostateczny Fenix , Anielskie Tornado . |-| Flame Haze= Alex stanie się istotą żyjącą tylko w połowie, utrzymującą świat w równowadze i walczącą z przybyszami ze świata Guze którzy żywią się ludzką energią życiową. Jej główną bronią jest ognisty miecz lecz zna także wiele zaklęć pozwalających jej kontrolować ogień. Alex ma także możliwość posiadania Wings of Crimson czyli ognistych skrzydeł. Jej głównym celem jako Flame Haze jest obrona ludzi. Alex nie jest także zwykłym człowiekiem, jej dawna ona umarła i tak samo jej dawne umiejętności ponieważ jej esencja duszy została w grze New World. Galeria: W wieku 12 lat= Movie17.PNG|Nieeee Smile Madoka.png| Też was kocham :D 830px-Tv1324164891265.jpg|Werna jesteś piękna... 830px-Episode22.jpg| Yay... kuleczka 830px-Episode22.50.jpg| Szite co się dzieje 830px-Beyblade0028.jpg| I love... i LOve IT! 830px-Mf24 021.png| Acha? 830px-Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png|Tsaaa 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka thinks of Tysuya.png| Jaki żal.... 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka eyes.png| Plosieeeeem 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka close up.png| Żal mi ludzi obgadujących mnie za moimi plecami bo nie mają odwagi powiedzieć mi tego w oczy! 830px-Beyblade 4D Cute Madoka.png|To niee jaa.... |-| W wieku 13 lat= A masz!!!!.jpg| Poczuj gniew mojej patelni!!! Unbena12nntv.jpg| Jakie to uczucie przegrać z dziewczyną? Rr.jpg XD.jpg| To nie fer!!! Wagawg.jpg| Lisa: Nuuudy Alex: Czy tam za oknem nie tańczy Ash? Unbenannt1.jpg| Jesteśmy Hardkorami Unbenannt1.jpg| Jeeeee Unbenannt.jpg| Jesteś jakaś dziwnaaaaa Unbe2nannt.jpg| I like it! Shehesesh.jpg| Karate? Seyr.jpg| Pole Bitwy! Seheshhes.jpg| Ohajo Marucho-chan :D Segs.jpg|Lisa: Jaka babcia? Alex: Twoja? Seg.jpg| Eeee ludzie z problemami? Sdjrrdj.jpg| Alex: Co to jest?! Lisa: WTF?! Ru5eu.jpg| BITWA! Rrrrrrrrr.jpg| Zakończmy Zabawę! Res.jpg|Yaaaaaaaaaaay Oftto.jpg | Wiem to Bbbbbbbx.jpg| O ranyyy... Bbbbdgs.jpg| Światełko Bdbse.jpg| Lisa: Jestem sławna Alex: Nie to limuzyna Johnego Deepa jest słwna a teraz idziemy Bdjr.jpg| Wernusia! Bez tytułu.jpg| Pole Bitwy! Bez tytułuas.jpg| Na..nana Bez tytułueew.jpg|AAA!!!!!!! Bez tytułumcg.jpg| Masz jak w banku! Bez tytułush.jpg| Hejka ludzie! Cccc.jpg| no coment it xD Cool-only-shun-kazami-19632767-480-360.jpg| Jako ninja Xfjtf.jpg| Alex: Masz rację Lisa: Mam rację Xhgs.jpg| Thx bardzo Xhseh.jpg| Let's go! Xxx.jpg| Jeeeeeeeee Dydur.jpg| Karta otwaercie start! D.jpg| wiatelek.... Ddddd.jpg| Też was kocham xD Dfrurj.jpg| Peace! Dr.jpg|SMA! Dreu4.png| Problem... Drysr.jpg| Alex:A więc to prawda! Lisa: Hę? Erre.jpg| Jak cię znajdę to zabiję!!! Etsxg.jpg| TWOJA WINA! Vvvvvvvvvv.jpg| JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ! Aaaaaaaaah!.png|AAAAAAAAA!!! Alex przepraszam.png|AAAAAAAAAA!!! Ha! Wygrana to nasza.png| Tak jest! Ah!Spuznimy sie!.png|Alex: Aaaa babcia mnie goni! Lisa: Choć tu babciu! D5u.png|Ha? Eeeeeeeeee.jpg| spokojnie... Fffffffffdjr.jpg| Alex: Jesteśmy! Lisa: Heloł Ggggggggggggggggggg.jpg| Strzałeczka! Ggggggggggs.jpg| Ha? Girlpower-bakugan-girls-21956275-900-672.jpg| Yay^^ Hhh.jpg|Taaa Hsr.jpg| Bakugan Bitwa! Iyt.jpg| Mam dosyć... J.jpg|A!!!!!!!!!!!!AAA! Ja i alex 3.png| Alex:Jak mogłaś?! Lisa: No po prostu Lgyfl.jpg|Damy Radę! Mddrj.jpg|Wygramy! Mmmmm.jpg| Jesteśmy w telewizji!!! Nnnnnn.jpg|Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Nnnnnnn.jpg| 4-ever Nnnnsdy.jpg|Pooo tobie Vvvvvv.jpg| Buhahaha Rr.jpg| Serio?! |-| W wieku 14 lat= Vzsvszvs.jpg|Pit: Piękne Alex: Pokaż to! Vszvszsv.jpg| Pięknie Werna! Vssv.jpg | Piłka?! WTF?! Bssssszx.jpg|Mei, Alex, Ami, Lisa Bsdnsn.jpg|Ami, Lisa, Alex, Mei Bez tytułuz.jpg|Mei,Alex,Ami 41.jpg| Co ten gość robi na dachu? 40.jpg|Dlaczego muszę to robić właśnie ja?! 39.jpg|Ami,Mei,Alex,Lisa 38.jpg|Ha?! 37.jpg|W sukience 35.jpg|LOL 34.jpg|Odwołąj to! 33.jpg|Mówiłam 32.jpg|Pit: Sztama Alex: Sztama 31.jpg|Pit: ooOO Alex: NIE DŁAW SIĘ!!! 30.jpg|foch 29.jpg|Ja was też 28.jpg| Dlaczego tu tak mrocznie?! 27.jpg|Slooneczko 185px-Shin god knows3.jpg| Rajski Czas 185px-Sabiduria.jpg| To nie ja... 185px-Heaven drive.JPG| Dlaczegoooooo 84610.jpg|Mam was 0ss.jpg|Heloł 164px-Nelly GO.PNG|No to jest problem.. 433px-689px-A5.jpg| Ohhh 600px-2995979 640px.jpg|Ludzieeeee 711px-O0szgi-1-.jpg|Czajnik?! Gerentes12.jpg|NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ImagesCALIRX6E.jpg| Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą KOLEŚ! La cara de nelly.jpg| O man... Natsumi.JPG|Mei, Alex, ktuś NATSUMI 1.jpg| Czuje się jak klaun.. Nelly,silvia y celia.JPG|yay Nelly otaku-1-.jpg|hmmm Nelly raimon-1-.jpg|O_o Nelly2.jpg|Taaak! Nelly20-1-.jpg|Em? Nelly23-1-.jpg|TaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaK! Raimon Natsumi.jpg| Em? Images (32).jpg|Żal.. Images (29).jpg|N-I-E! Jeszcze raz?! Images (28).jpg| Wiesz, że mam przy sobie pianki? Images (27).jpg|Ami...nie rzucaj no! Images (26).jpg|Hem Images (24).jpg|Nie umiem gotować... I DOBRZE MI Z TYM! Images (31).jpg| Alex: Tak Pit masz racje przejedź babcie napewno będzie dobrze Pit: No co? 403px-Natsumi-endou.jpg| Moje serce zawsze będzie z wami 711px-Gerentes7.JPG|TAK! 1048584nelly5.jpg|Jeee 3090466 640px.jpg|U jeach! Bez tytułus.jpg|CO TO MA BYĆ?! Bez tytułukjg.jpg|Zwalniam cię! CO.jpg|CO?! Ee.jpg|Jest po tobie babciu! Hjd.jpg|Nokaut... Ktjgs.jpg| Alex: Jeśli jeszcze raz wypowiesz się na temat mojego wyglądu Luk to cię podpalę!!! N.jpg|Nudy! Sss.jpg|NIE! Ssvvs.jpg|Jestem z siebie dumna! Werty.jpg|TAK! Wwwar2.jpg|PIter: Czy coś tu się pali? Alex: Zaraz będzie ale twój tyłek!!! Xb.jpg|Jeeeee Z.jpg| Dalej PITER! KARATEKUJ SIĘ! X.jpg|O_O 317px-Ami (20).jpg| Nie patrz tak! |-| W wieku 15 lat= AlexOsaMei.jpg| Mei: To jest tyranozaur! Osa: Megazord! Alex: Zgaduję, że nie babcia? Za 10 lat.jpeg | w sukienceeee Alex37.jpg|Aj Aj kapitan! Alex32.jpg| Nie odzywaj się do mnie człowieku! Alex31.jpg|lodyyy... dotkniesz ich to zginiesz Alex30.jpg|KTO WPUŚCIŁ CIĘ DO MOJEGO DOMU TY ŚMIERDZĄCY ZBOKU?! Alex29.jpg|Nudny jesteś... Alex11.jpg|CO?! Alex10.jpg|GIŃ ZIEMNIAKU!!! Alex8.jpg|AŁA!!! Alex14.jpg|Ha?! |-| W wieku 16 lat jako ninja= Alexyschoool.png| Hem... Ackwjn.png| Mei i Alex leczą Ami... Eg.jpeg| Alex: Yaaaaaaay Mei: Wyżej! Ami:O ranyy... Cwf.jpg|Mei,Ami,Alex G.jpg|Mała Alex i Mei H34.jpg|Alex: Peace! Ami: Yay Kajvb.jpg|Alex i Mei Lcw.jpg| A teraz zrobimy tak... Lucky Naruto Hinata Ino by Cafe Little Heart.jpeg|Ami i Alex Mcalk.jpg| Mei,Alex,Ami Qv.jpeg|Alex i Mei Ve.jpg|Mei i Alex Avw.jpg |Alex i Mei: Żaaal Cwhhh.jpg|Alexy... Hgc'.jpg| Mei, Ami, Alex Jhv.jpg|Jest Good Vaw.jpg| Alex: Ale wiesz, że mam ze sobą pianki? Adi: Nom |-| W wieku 17 lat= 300px-Asuna.png|Em?... Awv.jpg|Nie daruję ci tego!!! Bas.jpg| A teraz masz pięć sekund zanim zrobię z ciebie sałatkę! EHW.png| Alex i Tejra.. Fw.jpg| Hihihi... Fwa.jpg|Wkużyłeś mnie gościu! GAE.jpg| Alex i Tejra... Gq.jpg|Jak śmiałeś?! Gwa.jpg|Hem, już po was! GWQE.png|Jake: Jestem ciemnyyy Alex: TO widaaać Hgx.png| Alex: Jeśli choć raz ją zranisz to przerobie cię na saładkę! Jake: DObrze, dobrze Kvmu.jpg| Atakeee... Mkj.jpg| Tejra i Excalibur.. Sv.jpg| Werno... wrócę po ciebię Va.jpg| Ha?! |-| W wieku 17 lat po przemianie= UTW Accel World - 02 h264-720pFE38D8F7.mkv snapshot 17.37 2012.04.14 11.44.32.jpg| Bo kto inny tak uwieży w ciebie jak nie ty sam?... Accel World - 13 - Large 24.jpg| Tak, wiem to Okami46-3987757 650 534.jpg|Hmm... Tumblr maqzu9QWP81rrvpdmo1 500.png|Nie!!! Nie wolno ci tego zrobić! słyszysz?! W72Ei.jpg|Jesteście najlepsi Tumblr mdunk5Agyr1rkvh1ho1 500.png| Właśnie skazałeś się na przegraną! Kuroyukihime x asuna wallpaper 3 by akumahime2318-d5arssi.png| Alexy x2 -UTW- Accel World - 04 black snow princess tears.png| J-jak mogłeś?... Accel World - 18 - Large 19.jpg| Czy to naprawdę możliwe? Accel World 22 Kuroyukihime.jpg|Gdyby każdy dzień oznaczał spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, moje życie byłoby o niebo lepsze... NEOGDS-75727.jpg| To ja... NEOGDS-68256.jpg| Alex zamknięta w dwuch światach... Accel World - 11 - Large 20.jpg| A teraz pokażę ci to to znaczy prawdziwa walka! Alexyyyyy.jpg| Yay^^ mam motylka.. Alexys.jpg| Alexy w sukience... |-| Bakuschool= Alexaaa.jpg| Naprawdę nie wiem o co kaman Alexia2.jpg| Em... Alexia1.png| Macie rację Alexia.jpg| Alexy na koniuuuu *0* Alexia3.jpg| Mei: Mieliśmy iśc na lody? Ami: Najpierw pizza prawda Alex? Alex: Jasneee. Alexia4.jpg| W głowie powinien się mieścić przycisk "DELTE" by usunąć złe wspomnienia Alexia5.jpg| Alex: Patrz idzie!!! Mei: O Boże gdzie?! Alexia6.jpg| Ami: Yay mam kwiatuszki Alex: Od kogo? Alexia7.jpg| Na konikuuu Alexia9.jpg| Ale ja wcale nie grałam na pianinie... ALexia10.jpg| Alex: Ami? Wszystko w porządku? Ami: Um... Mei: Ami... Alexia11.jpg| Patrzcie! Nowa piosenkaaaa ALexiaAmelia.jpg|Ami: To chyba nie ta strona? Alex: Noooo tari_tari_13_6.png| Yay^^ Tumblr_m6mc7zi2hT1r0x4hwo1_500.png| Czy ja mam napisane na czole" chodź pobaw się moimi uczuciami, nie przejmuj się jakoś z tego wyjdę" ? wakana-or-mahiru.jpg| Heloł! |-| Flame Haze= Taiga4.jpg| Podczas powrotu do "żywych" przy opuszczaniu New World Taiga5.png| Kiedy wróciła na ziemię... Taiga2.jpg| Jako Flame Haze, przemiana... Taiga5.png| To był mój ostatni błąd.. Taiga7.jpg| Niemożliwe... Taiga3.jpg|Nie wiem czy wiesz ale już po tobie... Taiga8.gif|Alex walczy... Taiga10.jpg|Co?.. D-dlaczego.. Taiga12.jpg|Hih... Taiga13.jpg|Nie dam ci mojej bułeczki więc się odczep! Taiga14.jpg|Alex przed i po zmianie w Flame Haze Taiga15.jpg|Ha?! Jak mogłeś?! Taiga16.jpg|Karta Otwarcia! Ha! Taiga_9.gif|Alex zmienia się w Flame Haze Taiga17.jpg|Moje życie, Moje wybory, Moi przyjaciele.... nie twój interes Taiga18.jpg|Ha? Taiga19.jpg|Zawsze dawaj drugą szansę bo kiedyś sam będziesz jej potrzebować Video: thumb|left|378 px|Tom Ja ^^ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wojownicy Domeny Czystej Kategoria:BakuBlade Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach